


Обещай

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Семейные ФенХоук [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Children of Characters, DAI timeline, F/M, Married Couple, Promises, soft fenris, they have a daughter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Festis bei umo canavarum… — прошептал Фенрис разбито. — Пообещай мне, что вернешься.— Обещаю.Голос прозвучал уверенно, но на самом деле уверенности в Мариан было слишком мало.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Семейные ФенХоук [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880572
Kudos: 1





	Обещай

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн Инквизиции, Мариан с Фенрисом и их дочерью живут неподалеку от Лотеринга.

Мариан вышла из дома на веранду, ведшую в сад, нервно теребя в пальцах только что полученное письмо. Обычно она читала почту по вечерам в определенные дни, но письма от Варрика всегда были исключением из этого правила. Она не видела своего старого лучшего друга уже очень и очень давно, а между письмами могли быть промежутки в долгие месяцы, но они нисколько не теряли для Мариан своей ценности. 

Но после этого на душе ей стало тревожно, и она почти пожалела, что вскрыла его так быстро и нетерпеливо, лишив себя еще нескольких счастливых и безмятежных дней. 

Вернее, не только себя.

Мариан поискала глазами Фенриса, сложила письмо и спрятала его за поясом, ступая с веранды в мягкую траву. 

Солнце заливало сад теплом, и легкий ветер, в котором уже чувствовалось лето, шепотом шелестел в зелени, принося запахи цветущих деревьев.

Фенрис сидел под раскидистой яблоней, и ветер трепал простую широкую рубаху, в которую он был одет, не удосужившись зашнуровать ее на груди. Солнце, лившееся сквозь белую от цветов крону, золотило смуглую кожу и путалось в отросших волосах. Они падали на глаза, и Мариан столько раз говорила ему не читать, завесившись челкой. На коленях у него лежала книга, и страницы трепетали от ветра, характерно похрустывая. 

Одной рукой он придерживал их, а второй обнимал дочь поперек живота, прижимая ее к себе. Он читал ей, глубокий голос мерно тек по саду, вплетался в ветер и почти летнее солнце. 

Мариан остановилась, боясь подходить ближе, а письмо жгло ей живот. Оно ощущалось, как броня, раскалившаяся от огненных заклятий. 

Мариан не помнила, когда в последний раз она надевала доспех.

Не помнила она и то, когда в последний раз видела меч у Фенриса в руках. А без брони, закрывающей тело, он по-прежнему казался тонким и обманчиво хрупким. 

Заметив ее, он коротко поднял глаза, воспользовавшись паузой, когда переворачивал страницу. Они казались такими же зелеными, как весь сад вокруг, и он улыбнулся. 

Они знали друг друга десять лет, а сердце ныло от счастья на его лице всякий раз, как в первый. 

Лиандра оживилась в его руках и позвала:

— Мама, иди сюда! 

Мариан отмерла, сделала глубокий вдох, натянула на лицо мягкую материнскую улыбку и подошла. Фенрис, должно быть, заметил ее смятение, пока еще ему неясное. Его глаза неуловимо потемнели, а черты лица стали напряженными. Мариан села вплотную, прижалась спиной к стволу дерева, а плечом к Фенрису, чувствуя родное тепло его тела. Лиандра перебралась с его колен на ее и обняла за шею. Мариан на мгновение закрыла глаза и подавила дрожь от мысли о том, что ей придется оставить их. 

Лиандра зашевелилась в ее руках опять, повернулась к Фенрису и потрепала его по плечу, молчаливо потребовав читать дальше. 

Фенрис снова взялся за книгу. 

В траве негромко стрекотали насекомые. В ней шелестел ветер, шептал он и в листе над головой, от кроны так сладко пахло цветением. Голос Фенриса, от которого Мариан всегда теряла голову, звучал мягко и тепло, и Мариан сидела, закрыв глаза, слушала и пыталась запомнить. Под веками было оранжево от солнца. 

Фенрис закончил читать главу, вложил в книгу закладку и закрыл ее. 

— Уже время обеда, — сказал он. — Лиа, иди проверь, готова ли еда на кухне. 

Лиандра встала и забрала книгу из его рук — та была размером чуть ли не с саму девочку — а потом убежала в дом. 

Тогда Фенрис повернулся к Мариан. 

— На тебе лица нет, — сказал он, его дыхание опалило ей ухо. Он придвинулся к ней еще ближе, обнимая за плечи, и Мариан наклонила к нему голову, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, закрыв глаза. 

_Это ее дом. Он — ее дом._

— Что случилось? 

Мариан не хотелось ничего говорить.

Ей хотелось, чтобы он был счастлив еще хотя бы несколько минут.

Фенрис не обрадуется, когда услышит. 

Мариан подняла веки. У Фенриса в глазах отражалась зелень уже почти лета. Он смотрел серьезно и внимательно. 

— Хоук, я всегда вижу по тебе, когда что-то случилось, так что…

— Ты уже сам четыре года, как Хоук, а все никак не отучишься, — шепнула она: они поженились, как только уехали из Киркволла, и он взял ее фамилию. Мариан коснулась ладонью теплой щеки, бережно оглаживая смуглую кожу. Фенрис смутился и громко вздохнул, когда Мариан воспользовалась запрещенным приемом: подняла руку выше и огладила кончик дрогнувшего уха. 

— Мариан, — исправился Фенрис, — что случилось?

Мариан вздохнула, достала из-за пояса письмо и протянула ему, боясь смотреть на него, пока он читал. Вместо этого она наблюдала за покачивающимися ветвями яблони, думая о том, что в этом году уже не увидит, как цветы в этом саду облетят. 

Яблоки с этого дерева были маленькими и кисло-сладкими. Мариан их просто обожала. 

— Почему всякий раз, как что-то происходит, то обязательно дергают тебя? — фыркнул Фенрис, вернул ей письмо и резко встал. — Пойдем, Орана уже наверняка приготовила обед. 

Мариан встала тоже, сложила письмо и опять спрятала его под пояс. 

— Я собираюсь поехать, — сказала она с опаской, и Фенрис застыл, его плечи моментально закаменели, а руки сжались в кулаки. 

Лириум коротко вспыхнул синим и сразу же потух. 

— Нет. 

— Фенрис.

— Значит, я еду с тобой.

— Нет, ты должен остаться с Лиандрой. 

— Нет, ты… не смей, — он повернулся к ней лицом, бешено сверкая глазами, за агрессией пытаясь спрятать беспомощную растерянность. — Не смей, Хоук, не смей оставлять нас. У нас дочь. Ты не можешь… Ты не обязана спасать мир. 

— Как раз потому что у нас есть дочь, я обязана, — сказала Мариан, взяв его холодные руки в свои. Они подрагивали. Дышал Фенрис загнанно и медленно, пытаясь успокоиться, и Мариан погладила костяшки его сведенных пальцев, умудряясь не касаться лириумных линий. — Как раз потому, что у нас дочь, я должна попытаться помочь хорошим людям спасти этот мир. Чтобы она могла жить в нем в безопасности. 

— Что, если ты не вернешься? — спросил он шепотом. 

Мариан боялась об этом думать. 

Она поцеловала его, выдыхая:

— Волчонок. 

Она боялась так называть его раньше. Она знала, _кто_ раньше звал Фенриса так, и боялась, что Фенрису не понравится слышать это снова. Но из ее уст он принимал прозвище так же спокойно, как и ласку от ее рук. 

— Я вернусь, — прошептала она, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, сжимая легко, но ощутимо, и прижалась лбом к его лбу, и Фенрис сжал ее в ответ в своих руках так, что дышать стало сложно. Лихорадочный жар тела чувствовался слои одежд. 

— Festis bei umo canavarum… — прошептал он разбито. — _Пообещай_ мне, что вернешься. 

— Обещаю.

Голос прозвучал уверенно, но на самом деле уверенности в Мариан было слишком мало. Она знала, что может не вернуться. Знала, что вероятность этого, возможно, очень велика. И знала, что если признает это сейчас, то разобьет Фенрису сердце. 

Она не могла. 

Как-то она поклялась себе, что сделает его счастливым. И ей удавалось — четыре года подряд, когда они уехали из Киркволла, когда вернулись в Ферелден, к восстанавливающемуся Лотерингу. 

А сейчас у Фенриса боль и горечь в зеленых глазах — впервые за годы — и он упорно пытался это спрятать. Мариан слишком хорошо знала, как он выглядел, когда ему было больно или страшно.

— Но ведь… — он вздохнул и посмотрел на небо в зеленых разводах. — Мариан. 

— Речь о Корифее, — сказала она, — и я не могу оставить это так просто. 

— Но я тоже там был, это и мой бой тоже. 

— Я понимаю, — она заглянула ему за плечо и увидела, как из дома показалась Лиандра, вслед за ней в сад выскользнул огромный мабари и улегся на солнце, — но нельзя оставлять Лиандру совсем одну. 

— Орана сказала, что обед готов! 

— Не говори пока ей ничего, — попросила Мариан, и Фенрис нахмурился. 

— И не собирался. 

Сообщить Лиандре о том, что маме придется уехать на несколько месяцев, казалось еще сложнее, чем показать Фенрису письмо. Мариан понимала, что медлить нельзя и тратить очень много времени на сборы — тоже. Тем же вечером она написала Варрику ответ, зная, что письмо достигнет его скорее всего быстрее, чем она сама (хотя учитывая то, что происходит в мире, в этом нельзя было быть уверенной). 

Много вещей ей было и не нужно, так что она решила, что уедет следующим же днем. 

Фенрис, конечно, был зол. 

Зол и растерян: он злился, что не может поехать с ней, злился, что их спокойную мерную жизнь, которую удачно обходили бои между магами и храмовниками, вот так просто было пошатнуть и изломать — одним только лишь письмом. 

Мариан понимала.

Он очень долго не знал, как это вообще — жить. У него не было ни семьи, ни родного места. А теперь все это было, они вместе выстроили эту жизнь за годы брака, но...

Но есть вещи, которые важнее, чем они оба. 

И, конечно, это сложно было принять. И, конечно, невероятно огромным было желание просто остаться дома. С семьей. 

Но Мариан не могла просто оставаться в стороне. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала, — сказал Фенрис тихо в темноте спальни. Ветер сменил направление и из теплого и летнего к ночи превратился в холодный, северный, и об окно тихонько скреблась ветка. — Ты — это самое важное, что случилось в моей жизни, — продолжал он. — Я не… я не знаю, что мне делать без тебя, — он прижал ладони к лицу, горбясь, и Мариан коснулась кончиками пальцев спины, линии позвоночника, прямо по лириуму, и кончики пальцев закололо. Фенрис слегка вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее, оглянувшись через плечо. — Мариан, _ты — это мой дом_. Я… 

Мариан притянула его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Фенрис оперся ладонями по обе стороны от ее головы, нависая сверху. 

— Ты слишком рано меня хоронишь, — сказала Мариан серьезно, придержав пряди белых волос так, чтобы убрать их с лица Фенриса и смотреть ему в глаза. — Все будет в порядке. Впереди просто очередные сражения, сколько их уже было? — она улыбнулась. У него слегка дрогнули губы. — Давай лучше уже спать? 

Фенрис поцеловал ее в шею. Пряди белых волос упали на кожу, и от приятной щекотки по рукам поползли мурашки. 

— Я не хочу спать. 

Мариан фыркнула и улыбнулась в потолок. 

Неизвестно, когда они снова увидятся, так что, пожалуй, это была хорошая альтернатива сну. 

После Мариан обнимала его крепко, вслепую оглаживая спину, ни разу не задев лириумные клейма, зная их карту наизусть. Она могла бы повторить их рисунок на бумаге с закрытыми глазами. Голова Фенриса лежала у нее на плече, ощутимо тяжелая, и рука так скоро затечет, но пока что двигаться не хотелось.

— Вы с Лиандрой должны поехать в Киркволл, — сказала Мариан тихо, смотря в потолок. Фенрис тяжело вздохнул, видимо, не найдясь с возражением. Мариан погладила его от предплечья к плечу и обратно. — Там будет безопаснее. У нас там еще есть друзья, Авелин так и является капитаном стражи. 

— Разве хоть где-то сейчас безопаснее? 

— За городскими стенами — возможно. 

Он лишь хмыкнул. 

Мариан ткнулась носом в белые волосы и, зажмурившись, глубоко вдохнула родной запах, не зная, когда вернется. 

_и вернется ли вообще_

— Если ты нарушишь свое обещание, — прошептал Фенрис, его ладонь легла Мариан на грудь по центру и слегка надавила. — Я найду тебя и вырву тебе сердце.

Она засмеялась.

В груди ныло.


End file.
